deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless
We could be immortal. Just not for long. Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Hiro and Baymax from Big Hero 6 against Hiccup and Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon. Description Big Hero 6 vs. How To Train Your Dragon! Will it be the robot, or the dragon? Interlude Wiz: Boomstick and I have covered many, many one-on-one fights. Boomstick: Hell, we've even done an army fight and a few battle royales! Wiz: But now, we're doing a two-on-two. Boomstick: It's the kid genius Hiro Hamada and the personal healthcare assistant Baymax-''' Wiz: Versus the ruler of Berkh Hiccup and his trusty dragon, Toothless. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Hiro and Baymax Wiz: Hiro Hamada was only fourteen years old when his older brother, Tadashi, showed him something that would change his life forever- Boomstick: Wiz, I don't think this is appropriate for ANYONE. Wiz: What the- ugh, get your mind out of the gutter, Boomstick. Anyway, Tadashi showed him a big, white healing robot - Baymax. Baymax is a benevolent healing robot with the power to heal any physical wounds. Boomstick: But Baymax wasn't the only thing to change Hiro's life! Not too long after showing Baymax to Hiro, Tadashi died in a fire! Man, Hiro just can't catch a break. First he loses his parents, then his brother dies in a fire! Wiz, I think we need to invite Madoka Kaname over here so these two can have a woobie-off. Wiz: Boomstick, please. Hiro, being the tenacious red oni that he is, decided to avenge Tadashi's death by doing one thing: turning the healing robot Baymax into a killing machine. Hiro: Baymax, destroy. Boomstick: ...Whoa. To think that robot used to be the one that would heal wounds. Wiz: Oh, it still is. It just has a whole bunch of other abilities now. Baymax is also programmed to know advanced karate, be able to fly at high speeds, scan living beings in an area, and shoot his fists like rockets. Boomstick: And let's not forget his ability to press buttons on a vending machine! Wiz: Yes, Baymax has been programmed to be able to make even the most precise of movements. Even though it started off rather clumsy, it now can fly through the air flawlessly and connect punches and kicks with proper coordination. Baymax even has very durable armor, which was only pierced by a gigantic meteorite flying at extremely high speeds. That said, the healthcare robot does have a few flaws. Boomstick: First off, its initial programming doesn't let it hurt anything that's alive. Which kinda blows in Death Battle. Also, Baymax is really big, so he makes a pretty easy target. Finally, he's a piece of junk without his armor. Baymax: I am not fast. Wiz: But remember, Baymax isn't the only one fighting here. He is controlled by 14-year-old Hiro Hamada, one of the smartest people in the world. Boomstick: Just not smart enough to give his armor any powers. Wiz: ...Yeah, there's that. Hiro's armor may give him superior durability and strength to most people, but it's still nothing more than armor. Hiro doesn't have any superpowers. However, what he does have is extreme human smarts, the ability to control Baymax and even remove Tadashi's programming (turning Baymax into a killing machine), and if that doesn't work he has his own robot, which can attach itself to machines and remove their parts. Hell, it might even be able to do that to humans. And if that fails, Hiro even has millions of microbots capable of taking any form he desires thanks to magnetism. Boomstick: Wait, are those things just FIGHTING against those guys?! You SURE they don't have minds of their own? Wiz: I'm sure, Boomstick. Even though they can be broken apart easily, they can also be reassembled just as easily. Hiro is quite the genius. Boomstick: Seriously though! How DUMB do you have to be to not give yourself superpowers?! Even I'd do that! Wiz: Whatever the case, Hiro and Baymax are a force to be reckoned with and should not be taken lightly. Baymax: I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hiccup and Toothless Wiz: Berkh - a little viking island that could pretty much be amounted to the worst place ever. The weather is always terrible, the people are quite incompetent, and the worst part is the pests. While you may be used to rats or spiders, Berkh has none other than... dragons. Boomstick: What?! Why can't we have dragons?! I want my own dragon! Wiz: Among these people was one guy who was actually kinda competent, Hiccup. Except for the fact that he was a physical weakling, kind of an idiot, and every time there was a dragon infestation he was always ordered to stay inside. That all changed one night when he defiantly shot down a dragon in the sky - more specifically, the only kind of dragon humans knew nothing about - a Night Fury. Boomstick: But then it turned out that dragons weren't so bad! Hiccup actually befriended this Night Fury after he couldn't bring himself to kill it, and he even went so far to name it! He named it Toothless. Which is honestly kind of a lame name for such a badass monster. Wiz: And then Hiccup became the first person in the history of Berkh to ride dragons, and only a few years later he got everyone riding dragons, and the bond between Hiccup and Toothless only grew. Boomstick: Turns out Toothless is quite the badass! He can fly extremely fast, spit out blasts of fire with perfect accuracy, and as of lately, he can even use ice in his fire breath! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Toothless and Hiccup have incredible synergy with each other, with Hiccup being able to command Toothless and have him respond in seconds. Also, even though Toothless is missing a tail fin and Hiccup is missing a half-leg, these two have managed to incorporate their replacement parts into their flight flawlessly. Boomstick: Hiccup isn't completely useless, either! He's not very fast or strong, but his armor protects him from dragon attacks, and he even has a sword that's on fire! He doesn't have a lot of experience using it but he sure isn't helpless! Wiz: Unfortunately for this duo, they aren't completely invincible either. Toothless may be extremely fast but isn't really that strong physically. I mean, he got grounded by a bola and was crippled due to it! Also Hiccup has hardly any experience fighting on his own. But remember, these two make an excellent team and could even take victory. Toothless rolls over and does a little roar. Fight ParaGoomba348 Hiccup and Toothless were doing a little night flight; exploring the world beyond Berkh. Somehow, they had ended up in a place which was completely unlike anything they'd ever seen before: The big city of San Fransokyo. "Well, Toothless, looks like we've ended up somewhere completely different. Wonder if these guys fly dragons like we do?" Hiccup wondered. But who was Hiccup kidding? He knew that no place rode dragons like Berkh. The dragon rider and his dragon flew all around San Fransokyo, just sort of looking around. What they didn't know was that they were being watched. ---- Hiro Hamada and Baymax were watching television that night, when suddenly a news report came on. "What looks like a black dragon has flown into San Fransokyo! And it looks vicious!" announced the anchorman. "A dragon?" asked Hiro. His friend Fred was interested in the idea of becoming a dragon, and now one was really in San Fransokyo. But what really interested Hiro was the fact that the anchorman called it "vicious". Now that he and Baymax were the unofficial heroes of San Fransokyo, he knew that he had a dragon to take out. The boy genius pulled out his phone to get ahold of his friends, but they didn't answer. It looked like they would have to do this on their own. "Would it make you happy to eliminate that dragon?" Baymax asked. Hiro thought for a second. Was this what Tadashi wanted? Would he have been proud of Hiro for killing a dragon? If it was to save San Fransokyo... "Yes." Hiro replied. ---- "Well Toothless, looks like we've seen all there is to see here. I think we should probably get out now." Hiccup told his dragon. The duo began flying away when they heard jets from behind them. Toothless turned around and they both saw the boy-robot duo flying behind them. "Wow, the dragons of this place are really fat." Hiccup noted. "I am not a dragon." said Baymax. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant." "Okay... Baymax. Uh, we're just gonna go now." said Hiccup. They were about to fly away again, but then Hiro and Baymax caught up with them and delivered a large punch into Toothless' side. Hiccup and Toothless were knocked back several feet. FIGHT! "You'll pay for that!" yelled Hiccup. Toothless spit a purple fireball at Baymax, which exploded upon contact. A large burn mark was left where Toothless fired, but besides that Baymax didn't seem to take too much damage. "My armor has been seared. No other damage has been done." Baymax announced. The robot returned the favor with a swift uppercut, sending Hiccup and Toothless higher into the air. Hiccup and Toothless quickly readjusted, but were quickly met with yet another punch from Baymax. Toothless dodged the punch just in time. "Man, that thing is kinda strong. Let's attack from a distance, Toothless!" commanded Hiccup. The two flew away from Hiro and Baymax. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Hiro. Hiro and Baymax began pursuing Hiccup and Toothless. "Now, Toothless!" Hiccup commanded. Toothless spit out another purple fireball, and Baymax swerved to dodge it. However, Baymax wasn't quite fast enough and instead the fireball hit Hiro. The force of the fireball knocked Hiro off of Baymax and sent him falling down towards the water. Even though his armor had only been slightly burned, he would fall to his doom if he fell into the water. "I must save Hiro!" announced Baymax. The robot aimed a punch at Toothless, who also dodged. Baymax ended up punching Hiccup, who similarly took a dive. Just as Hiro and Hiccup were about to hit the water, Hiro remembered something: The microbots. Hiro pressed a button on his armor and the microbots suddenly assembled into a spider web-like shape. The web of microbots caught Hiro and Hiccup just in time to save them. "What are these things?" asked Hiccup, astounded by the miniature robots. "Microbots." Hiro replied with a grin. Hiro ran towards Hiccup and punched him in the stomach. Hiccup winced in pain as he held his stomach. "Oof! You're gonna pay for that!" Hiccup angrily pulled out his flaming sword. Hiro looked at the sword, then looked back at the water behind him. This would not be good. Hiccup swung at Hiro several times, and Hiro dodged a few times before getting hit across the midsection with the sword. Fortunately Hiro's armor protected him from taking too much damage but the sword managed to nick the armor and even leave a small burn. "Ack!" Hiro grunted. He delivered a swift uppercut to Hiccup's jaw and knocked him over the edge. Fortunately, Toothless flew in just in time to save Hiccup. Toothless spit out a purple fireball at Hiro, and he similarly fell off and was rescued by Baymax. Now the two could really fight again. Toothless took to the skies and spit out another fireball. Baymax again got hit and this time a big chunk of Baymax's armor was burned off. "I will heal your wounds." Baymax said to Hiro, ignoring the fact that part of his armor had been blown clean off. In seconds, Hiro was back to perfect health. "Now, Baymax! Do the thing!" commanded Hiro with a grin on his face. Baymax shot out his fist like a rocket and fired it at Toothless. The fist knocked Hiccup and Toothless through several buildings and sent him down into the ground. Toothless had been knocked completely unconscious by the blow, and Hiccup was similarly damaged. "Toothless? Toothless! Toothless?!" called Hiccup. Hiccup tapped on Toothless a few times to try to get back up. Toothless did not respond. Hiccup examined Toothless' wounds. There was just no way Toothless could have survived all that. "No..." In a rage, Hiccup pulled out the sword again. Hiro and Baymax weren't far behind. "You! You'll pay for this! You killed Toothless!" Hiccup swung his sword at Baymax several times, and Baymax's armor let him survive a few blows but his armor was beginning to pierce. "Baymax! You need to attack him!" Hiro commanded. "My protocols prohibit me from attacking a human being." said Baymax. "That's it. Baymax, destroy!" Hiro shouted. Hiro pressed a button on Baymax's armor and removed the chip Tadashi put in him. Baymax's eyes glowed a bright red and he spiraled out of control. Baymax punched and kicked Hiccup several times, then flew up into the air. After he was high enough, Baymax threw Hiccup down into the ground. Hiccup splattered into a pile of blood and guts as Baymax flew down. Hiro re-inserted Tadashi's chip. "I have violated my protocols. I apologize." Baymax apologized to Hiro. "It's okay, Baymax. We had to do it to survive. We saved San Fransokyo!" Baymax and Hiro flew off back home. K.O.! Grnmachine1 ALTERNATE ENDING: (Battle starts as it did, and goes as it does above. It splits around here:) "Now, Baymax! Do the thing!" commanded Hiro with a grin on his face. Baymax shot out his fist like a rocket and fired it at Toothless. Toothless dodged it quickly. Realizing the severity of the situation, Hiccup began a plan. Alright so we cant pierce his armor... But maybe ''he ''can! Hiccup thought. Hiccup then spoke "Alright, Toothless, bring us up to the clouds!" And Toothless rose up and up. They soon reached far above the clouds. "Sir, I believe that the opponents are fleeing." Baymax said. "Then follow! We can't let them escape!" Hiro said. Baymax began following Toothless and Hiccup into the clouds. Thats it, follow us! ''Hiccup thought. "Alright, Toothless. Lets get a few shots in, shall we?" Toothless began maneuvering through the clouds, occasionally hitting Baymax with a plasma blast. "Sir, i do believe i have found a pattern. I can predict where they will strike from next." Baymax said. "Alright, let's greet them, Baymax!" Hiro said. Baymax began towards a cloud, and behind it Toothless and Hiccup. "Can't hide forever!" Hiro shouted. Hiccup made a surprised sound and made a distressed face. "Get us out!" Hiccup said. Toothless began away from Baymax. As soon as his face was away from Hiro, Hiccup smiled. "Alright then Toothless, down." Toothless began a nosedive again to the town. "We cant let them escape, Baymax!" Hrio shouted. "Chase them at ''maximum speed!" The adrenaline of the battle was starting to cloud his mind. "Firing engines." Baymax said. They began a nosedive, going much faster then they ever had before. "Sir, if we-" "Quiet! Focus on the battle and don't slow down!" Hiro demanded. "Very well." Baymax said. Hiccup looked back, and saw that Baymax and Hiro were gaining. Perfect. Hiccup thought. He turned back and smiled. "Just a little longer bud... Ready?" Toothless grunted a confirmation. "Alright..." "Almost..." Hiro said. They were meters from Hiccup and Toothless. "But sir-" Baymax began. "Quiet!" Hiro shouted. He was almost there. 7 meters... 5 meters... 3 meters... 2... 1... And then, San Fransysko. Hiro panicked. "PULL!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless opened his wings and his descent slowed significantly. But it was too late for Hiro and Baymax. They were going too fast- it wasn't a matter of if they hit the ground, but how fast. Hiro couldn't think straight. Memories were passing before him at random. It seemed to last forever. And then, there was nothing. Hiccup observed a large puff of dirt and debris below. "Well, thats the end of that. Let's go home Toothless, this place is too hostile." K.O.! Results Boomstick: WOW that was brutal! Wiz: No matter what way you look at it, this match was surprisingly close. Toothless was faster than Baymax, but Baymax had much superior strength and durability. Toothless was a superior ranged fighter, but Baymax was better at close combat. While Baymax is still a fast flier and he's still a capable ranged combatant, Toothless isn't very powerful up close and he's rather frail. Boomstick: So much for the kid without powers though... Wiz: While Hiro didn't have any powers in his suit, his armor still allowed him to tank Toothless and Hiccup's blows. Even if he'd taken considerable damage, remember that Baymax can heal Hiro at any time. Boomstick: What was the hardest part of this battle for Hiccup and Toothless? The ground. Wiz: The winners are Hiro and Baymax. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Hiro and Baymax Hiccup and Toothless Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Dragon vs technology battle